What You Don't Know
by Lady Cocoa
Summary: In which a girl recieves a phone call, makes a phone call, and witnesses the destruction of the world as we know it.
1. One's Comapny

**A Short A/N Before our Story Begins: Yes, I am making yet another fanfiction. The difference is, I have an actual plot for this one. And developed characters and whatnot. Although I may not update for weeks on end, I have chapters written. In fact, I have 16 right now. So never fear: I will always be back. Actually... BE AFRAID. Anywho, welcome to What You Don't Know, a story in which a 10-year-old girl recieves a phone call, makes a phone call, and witnesses the destruction of the world as we know it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Chapter One**

**One's Company**

"Bye Molla!" I shouted to my friend, waving. She waved back but didn't look up from her book. The black hair concealing her face was blown out of the way as she pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. We were the only two 10-year-olds in the town, Molla staying to become a researcher and I staying because I was sane. I rolled my eyes at her manners (or lack thereof) and walked down the bus stairs, shouldering my backpack and shifting it so my textbooks weren't digging into my shoulder.

The pavement of the side walk (that _really_ needed to be paved) met my furry boots with a loud _thunk_ as I jumped off the bus. It used to be a game with Molla before she learned to read and got all boring to jump in puddles and splash around. Needless to say, the biggest splash won.

Down the cobblestone path I went, reminiscing a little as I approached my house. The black and white flowers were planted by my father, who loved to garden. Every summer, the oran berries in our garden were the biggest and tastiest in the neighborhood. Mom liked to garden too, but she only liked those pretty house plants that she could look after easily. Dad was more of the kind of man to look for a challenge.

I passed by the place where I had buried my pet joltik in first grade, marked by a little white rock. Once it died, I finally had a reason to get rid of it without being punished by my parents for wasting the money they had spent on it. To tell the truth, that thing scared me so much that I tried to flush it down the toilet just minutes after I got it. Yes, it was a joltik, and yes, I _did _get electrocuted, but nothing natural should have that many eyes. Which was why it died a slow, painful death of many broken bones after "somehow" falling out the window.

Up the front porch stairs I went, careful not to step too close to the tiny hole that should've been repaired by my dad weeks ago. But before I could reach the door, my mother opened it.

Her formal work-wear was still on, despite having taken the day off for my 10th birthday, and she was smiling like she had just won the lottery. Mr. Mime (her mr. mime; I know, _really_ creative) waved at me creepily and then teleported somewhere, probably to spy on our neighbors. That thing gave me the heebie-jeebies.

"Hi Mom." I greeted her uneasily, spooked by the overly-large smile still plastered on her face.

"Come in! Come in!" she exclaimed, looking happier than she had been in ages. Mom practically shoved me through the doorway in her excitement, not bothering to apologize. I stumbled and caught myself before I fell face fist onto the tiles.

Unnerved, I asked, "What's going on here?" while setting my backpack down on the floor. With my luck, Mom had gotten another joltik to "accidently" drop out the window.

It was worse.

"Steven!" she called over her shoulder, not answering my question. I gave her a look and made to go upstairs, but Mom held me back with just one hand.

"Coming, just a second!" Dad said from some other room in the house. It sounded like the kitchen. A bunch of clanging and a high-pitched yelp that was definitely not Dad could be heard, and then footsteps heading towards us.

"Mom?" I looked up at her. She smiled even wider.

And then, _"Pat! Patpatpat! Raaaat!" _

Slowly, I turned around. Dad stood there, beaming. His eyes were practically sparkling. And in his arms…

_"Patrat!"_

"Is that a pokémon?" I asked, looking at the bandit-like furball. Maybe a foot and a half tall with a funky little tail and red and yellow eyes, I couldn't decide if I loved it or wanted to run and hide. Maybe both.

"And look what I have here!" Mom exclaimed. She whipped out a little pink cell phone out of her pocket. Closer examination proved it to be a pokédex. But that would mean that-

"That means that you're going on a journey!"

I nearly fainted right then and there.


	2. Two's a Party

**Chapter Two**

**Two's a Crowd**

_"That means that you're going on a journey!"_

**WYDK**

I looked at Mom and Dad smiling down on me. For the past few months they had been a bit off, answering calls in the dead of night and rushing around the house, but this was a bit extreme.

The patrat I refused to think of as mine was almost falling out of my father's hands in an attempt to sniff me.

They wanted this little bugger to be my starter pokémon? Why wasn't it a normal starter, like tepig or something? It didn't seem rabid, at least. Even then, there was one key component that they were missing:

"But I don't want to go on a journey. I want to go to school, remember?"

My parents' smiles faltered. Their faces clearly showed that they _had_ remembered and were just hoping I wouldn't say anything. "We know, but don't you want to train pokémon? Aren't you curious about what it's like?" Dad inquired. As if to further tempt me, the patrat, which I noticed had a pink collar around its neck, leapt from his arms to land on my head. As its claws dug into my scalp, I stood as still as possible, and then took it down from the height it was at. _Man,_ those claws were sharp... I sat on my foot instead, not to be ignored, and leaned against my leg.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "No."

"Please, won't you at least try?" Mom begged. "Just complete the first half of the circuit, and then you can come home!" _ "You can come home?" What?_

"Why?"

"To get the chance that we never had. You know how we couldn't complete the circuit when we were kids. Now that we have the money, Daddy and I want you to at least explore this opportunity, because we never got it."

Way back before Mom became a doctor and Dad opened his flower shop, neither of them had enough money to put food on their plates. Both coming from large families in large cities and small apartments, money was scarce. The moms didn't work and the fathers worked as waiters, the children just being dead weight until they were of age to create a future for themselves. Going on a journey ws out of the question, especially because pokéballs were so expensive.

They were guilting me into a journey with lost opportunities and a pokémon.

The sad thing was, it worked.

**WYDK**

In three day's time, just to get acquainted with my new patrat, named Pepper, I set out for Route 1 from Nuvema Town. Pepper was named after getting into the spice cabinet, dumping out the whole container of ground pepper, and sneezing for an hour straight afterwards.

With a brand-new camper-style backpack and six pokéballs (one for Pepper), I was ready to go.

The backpack was black, had a strap for a sleeping bag on top, and had so much storage space that I had no idea what I would fill it up with. Even better was that the pockets were labeled with little pictures that my mom had ironed on earlier. There were pockets for medicine, berries, and many others that I couldn't figure out. I decided to make it up as I went along.

Thrown in among the pokéballs and pokédex were clothes, a toothbrush, matches, a canteen, and other random stuff that I really don't want to take the time listing. Food was not stocked up on in order to save space for later (although I doubted I would ever run out of it). I would have to rely on Pepper finding greens and other-gulp-pokémon to eat. My limited knowledge of don't-eat-white-or-red-berries wouldn't really help.

Out of her pokéball, Pepper wandered around the area, always close enough to return if necessary. Wild pokémon jumping out of bushes was one of the main reasons I didn't want to become a Trainer.

Another was battling. Movies and video games could do nothing to prepare you. All I knew was that Pepper knew tackle and leer, the most basic among the most basic, and that normal-type pokémon had weaknesses, not advantages. I would have to rely on pure strategy.

Did I mention what awful planning skills I had? Especially when rushed? Like right then, for instance, when the first purrloin jumped out to claw at my eyes?


	3. Three's a Crowd

**A/N: Welcome to chapter three of ****_What You Don't Know!_**** So far, I have one review! That makes it 999 more to go until I reach my goal... Yeah, I have high standards... As you have noticed, I also have pretty short chapters. However, I should be updating often, so you should hopefuly be satisfied.**

**A big thank-you to Y-ko, my first reviewer!**

**Chapter Three**

**Three's a Crowd**

The first purrloin jumped out to claw at my eyes.

Pepper and I reacted quite differently, but both violently, which was a good thing because it wasn't only scratching at my eyes; it was also using scratch.

Yeah, that stuff gets confusing sometimes.

Anyways, I screeched and batted at it with my hands. Refusing to let go, Pepper decided to take action by launching itself onto the wild purloin.

And my face.

Now they were both biting and scratching at each other all over my head.

I never really thought that my first pokémon battle would be _on me_. The final straw was when one of them ripped out a large chunk of my hair. _A large chunk of the beautiful, freshly groomed hair that was my pride and joy._

"Get out of my hair!"

The yelling appeared to only make things more chaotic, so I had no choice but to take further action. Picking the purrloin out of my hair, albeit painfully, I held it out at arm's length. It squirmed, trying to wiggle out of my grasp, but my mind was set. No matter how bloody I was by the time this was done, I _would_ battle it and knock it unconscious.

I tossed it as gently as I could away from me. Sensing what was happening, Pepper leapt out of my hair and onto the ground, prepared in a fighting stance. She dropped a tangle of bright orange hair. My eyes narrowed. We would have to have a discussion later.

"Pepper, use leer!" I commanded. I couldn't see what she was doing with her eyes, but the wild purrloin shrank back in fear.

It shook off the fright and used scratch. Might I say, those claws were so sharp and clean that they gleamed in what little sunlight came through the treetops. A little piece of brown fur went flying and a cut appeared on Pepper's chest.

"Tackle it!" Pepper jumped on it before it could dodge, pummeling it with tiny fists. The purrloin tried to run away once more, but she simply tackled it again, kicking and punching rapidly.

The purrloin turned limp and its eyes shut close. _Well, that was over quickly._

Pepper stopped the tackling, breathing hard.

_Silence._

It was eerily quiet in the forest. Not a chirp could be heard. No wild pokémon strayed across the path. There was just me, Pepper, and the knocked-out purrloin.

The silence evaporated due to my victory cry: "YEAH! TAKE THAT, YOU EVIL LITTLE DEVIL CAT!"

I picked out Pepper and swung her around in glee. "We did it! It fainted! _We're awesome!_" Pepper squealed and tried to escape my grasp, failing but not giving up.

For some reason, she was pointing at the path frantically, rapidly calling out "Patrat! Patratrat!"

I stopped spinning. "What is it, girl?" I asked, setting her down on the dirt floor. Pepper ran a few yards up the path, continuing to squeal wildly and point right in front of her. Her little spiky tail was tapping the ground.

Realization dawned on me.

"The purrloin is gone." Pepper nodded and relaxed, her message have finally gotten through.

"Let's go after it! I want to catch it!"

Pepper stared at me open-mouthed. "It's weak, so we can catch it easily," I explained. She shook her head. "I'll do all the work," I offered. Pepper hesitated, but then nodded. She was never one for giving herself a challenge…

"Let's-a-go!" I shouted, imitating Mario. Gosh, I loved that game.

To make the scene complete, I whipped out a pokéball and began to skip, Pepper jogging by my side.

Purrloin, here I come.

**Final A/N: Seriously people, review. I have 30 views and one review. That's just sad. So make my day, drop off a comment, and follow my story, because my oneshots have more reviews than this. Thank you in advance, and have a wonderful Christmas/Kwanza/New Years/whatever the heck you celebrate.**


	4. Setting Things on Fire

**A/N: A special thank-you to Guest and Lily Luna Lestrange III for reviewing. To answer Guest's question, she**** is more afraid of pokémon jumping out and killing her than anything else. I will not be updating over Christmas break, as I will be busy skiing in Quebec (boo-ya!), but you can expect many updates afterwards. Have a merry Christmas, a happy New Year, and a happy other holiday that I don't know about! And remember: review...**

**Chapter Four**

**Setting Things on Fire**

To make a long story short, we (actually, it was just me who threw the ball) caught the purrloin. You were probably expecting some extravagant battle with magnificent pokémon on both sides, and an epic victory; it was nothing of the sort. Come on people, they were both level five. You can't have such high expectations. _I_ didn't have high expectations, as it was so beaten up when I found it that all I had to do was tap it with a pokéball.

After the tiny sparks cleared, I scanned it with my pokédex.

It was male and young, practically just a kitten. The only moves he knew were scratch and growl (big whoop). This was an area with weak pokémon, so it was to be expected, but I was still disappointed. Both of my pokémon were some of the most common species, not to mention barely even a quarter of the way ready to battle a gym.

Then I remembered that I had left from home that morning.

_Sigh._

So much for my plan of getting this impending disaster done within a week.

We continued along the path, Pepper and the purrloin, who I had decided to name Kit, out and on guard. They attacked any wild pokémon that came too close, so there was still that slim chance that I would make it out alive. The chance would have been higher if Kit attacked more than a quarter of what came near me, but I suppose I should've been thankful that he wasn't still ripping out my eyes. Even then, I was ticked off that he wouldn't protect her Trainer.

Even though he hated me because I beat her up and enslaved her.

I was 10, okay?

Noticing the sun getting lower in the sky, I said, "Okay guys. It's starting to get dark. We should set up camp." _Set up camp…_ I felt all hiker-y.

Pepper nodded eagerly. From many nights being shaken awake, I knew that she was afraid of the dark. Kit only gave a sort of cat-shrug and curled up into a velvety purple ball.

Annoyed, I told him, "You have to help too, you know." Kit cracked an eye open. He yawned and then curled up once more, ignoring my command. "Please?"

Kit opened his eye again. As if saying, ''Oh, so you _do_ have manners?" he rose to go into the woods. Might I say, he looked _very_ full of himself.

I hoped he came back. Losing a pokémon on my first day as a Trainer would be _very_ bad.

While Kit was gone, Pepper and I attempted to set up the tent while we still had sunlight to see by. We managed to set up a sort of lopsided blob that might or might not fall down on me in the middle of the night. After fixing it the best I could, I took some pots and pans out of my backpack, as well as an unopened water bottle since there were no streams to be found anywhere.

A water fountain would be preferable.

After Pepper gathered up some wood, I attempted to set a fire with the matches. I thought that I saw a spark once, but no fire. Pepper tried to light the matches and succeeded, but was so excited that she forgot to light the fire and burned herself. (I probably shouldn't have let her do that.) The match was dropped, we still had no fire, and Kit wasn't back yet.

_Cue other sigh._

I sat down between the unlit wood and the tent and Pepper climbed up my shoulder. As patrats do, she scouted around the area, looking for any signs of movement. Let me tell you, she looked absolutely adorable. That was the moment I decided she was cute, not creepy, and thank goodness I did, because it's always nice to have a good opinion of your starter pokémon.

"Patrat! Patrat!" Pepper exclaimed, pointing at the trees. A dark, very sneaky-looking form emerged from the shadows.

I panicked for a second, afraid it was a wild zoroark come to eat us or something, but relaxed once I realized it was only Kit.

Carrying a dead lillipup in his mouth, to be specific. I didn't wonder at how he managed to carry it, considering its size; I was mostly focusing on not throwing up. He set it down and, seeing the discarded matches, trotted over to the would-be campfire.

Kit sat down, rubbing his claws together, and sparks flew.

I gulped. Now I was out in the wilderness with a patrat who was afraid of the dark, a purrloin that had a tendency to set things on fire, and the "great outdoors," which would probably get me before I could say "Gotta catch em' all."

I really hoped that I could go home soon.


End file.
